Death Note: Rise to a new Kira
by gamefreek321
Summary: When a several sudden deaths occur in Tokyo the Japanese Task Force begins to look into the case. When things get bad they even enlist the help of L. Can the Task Force and the SPK work together on capturing this new Kira. Or will Kira win. Please R&R.
1. Kira Born Anew

Death Note: Rise of a New Kira

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters.

Chapter note: My sequel to Death Note. Please read and review.

Chapter 1: Kira, born anew

The Task Force headquarters had been fairly quiet in the last the last three years. There hadn't been a whole lot of commotion with the Kira case over. Aizawa sat at his small desk and looked at all the papers surrounding him. He let out a deep sigh and continued to work.

Suddenly Matsuda rushed in breathing deeply, " Aizawa... look at this...newspaper headline."

Aizawa studied the articles headline then turned to Matsuda, " What does this mean."

" I don't know," Matsuda said stunned.

Aizawa read it over again this time aloud, " Ten men killed, then killer committed suicide. Killer yet to be identified."

Both of the men sat there in silence studying the article sitting in their faces.

Suddenly the door swung open once again, it was Ide and Yamamoto, " we heard the news and the police are still shocked and haven't started an investigation."

Matsuda rushed over to the couch lying in the middle of the office, and hit the on/off switch on the remote. Instantly the TV blasted to life and you could see three news announcers talking.

" Have the police uncovered the identities of the murdered or the murderer," one of the announcers asked.

" The murder is still unidentified, but the people killed seem to be an organization trying to overthrow the Osaka restaurant chain. The leader of this group has been identified as Youku Kensei."one of the others replied.

Then at that instant a "breaking news" headline showed up on the screen.

" It seems the killer has been identified as an American business man named Billy Zane," The head announcer spoke.

" Get our detectives ready," Aizawa said turning off the TV, " Their going pay a visit to the owner of Osaka restaurant, Nushi Kinki."

**Osaka restaurant in Tokyo Japan**

The two detectives approached the cashier at the register. Their overcoats sheathed their body. They held up their Id's and began walking to the kitchen. There they found Nushi Kinki.

" Nushi Kinki?" They questioned, " I am Akino Joben, and my partner Tsuneo Yori.."

" Yes, what do you want," He said in surprise.

" Are you aware of the deaths of an organization bent on overthrowing your organization.?"

" Well I heard of the death in the paper but, had no idea who they were."

" Do you know of anyone by the name Billy Zane?"

" No." He responded bluntly.

" Okay, thats all we need."

The authorities left the room and returned to the Task Force headquarters.

End note: Okay thanks for reading. Please review. The Japanese names are random names I found on the web.


	2. Return of the Death Note

Chapter 2: Return of the Death Note

Aizawa sluggishly made his way back to the usually mundane Task Force headquaters. He had had a terribly rough night dealing with the case, but wouldn't be able to advance much until he got the report from his detectives today. He withdrew his key knowing the door would be locked. He had gotten the head detectives spot after Soichiro Yagami died in the Kira case. Surprisingly the door was unlocked and the windows open. He double checked his watch to make sure he wasn't late. It was 5:30 a.m., the time he usually arrived. The light blaring from the building was the only light on the entire street.

"Who else could be here," Aizawa muttered as he pushed on the door to open it. He was surprised to see Lights sister Sayu. She was no longer confined to the wheelchair she had been in after her kidnapping. She had finally gone back to school two years after those4 dramatic events. She sat staring hard at a few papers she had written, her long black hair draped down her shoulders. Her face was absolutely beautiful.

"Sayu, what are you doing here?" Aizawa said calmly.

She whirled around to face me with a stunned and scared look on her face, but then regained her composure and said, "sorry Mr. Aizawa I just wanted to talk to you."

"Hey Sayu, no need for the formalities, now what was you wanted to speak with me about?" Aizawa said in a somewhat professional manner.

"Okay Aizawa, I wanted to ask if when school lets out if I can get a job here."

Aizawa thought a moment then remembered she told her mom she wanted to be a doctor so he replied, "I thought you wanted to go into medicine?"

"Well I will, but I need something to do for the summer, and I actually already have a theory on this case," she replied hopeful.

"Well it seems good detective work runs in the family, you can have the job, but go ask your mom and come back, I also want you to give me that theory tonight at our meeting," he replied after a moments consideration.

"My mom said I can take off of school today to help with the investigation," she replied, and you could tell she was excited.

"Go double check for me please," Aizawa said kind of in a dismissing tone. Sayu caught the hint in his voice and pranced out of the room towards her bike.

"Man she got mature quick, though she is 23," Aizawa thought as she recalled their conversation. It had been two years since the events of the Kira case and she grew up quick after that. Within minutes Sayu was back.

She told Aizawa something then ran back off. She said, "I fear this case involves something we both know all to well." She then ran back out towards her house.

Aizawa immediately knew what she meant and he began to quiver with fear. After a small contemplation he finally came to the horrid conclusion that she could possibly be right.

Before he had time to get all his facts straight a loud knock came at the office door. Without even a response was Aizawa the door was flung open and Matsuda, like yesterday, came in panting for air.

"Both of. . . our detectives. . . that we sent out to Osaka. . .died in a house fire last night," he said trying to regain his breath the whole time.

Aizawa, with a incredibly stunned look on his face, tried to take this in at once.

"Was it just a coincidence that those two died or is there a connection between their deaths and the deaths of the Osaka Operation leaders," Aizawa thought to himself as Matsuda turned on the T.V. And flipped the channels till he got to the news.

The news headline was as follows: Two detectives died in house fire. "Pretty straight forward," Matsuda told Aizawa as he withdrew his cell from his pocket. He began to dial a number that appeared to be Mogi's number. Within a few seconds their was an answer from the other line.

"Mogi, this is Matsuda, contact Yamamoto and Ide, and get down to the office as quickly as possible," was all Matsuda said, then hung up and once again listened intently to the news casters.

_"Two detectives along with both of their families died in a house fire last night at around 11:30 p.m. The start of the fire is unknown and the police were able to somehow recover two briefcases, one belonging to each detective," said the newscaster._

"So she may have been right," Aizawa muttered in a voice that seemed full of worry.

"Who?" Matsuda responded confusedly.

"We need those briefcases now, call up Yamamoto and tell him to get them from the police station," Aizawa commanded. Before Matsuda could place his phone in his hand a small slender figure appeared in the doorway. The woman appeared to be wearing casual clothing, jeans and a t-shirt that said hot stuff on it. It was Sayu.

"Did you guys see the news," she said pulling up a chair near the table I had been working at.

"Matsuda, I forgot to mention Sayu wants to help with the case, and she has a theory, she thinks we may be dealing with the death note again," Aizawa said in grim horror.

"It can't be," he gasped, but he finally put the pieces together.

Aizawa rushed over to his computer and pushed a button he hadn't touched ever, the button to contact L.

"L this is Aizawa, and we need the help of the SPK, we may have a new Kira case on our hands," Aizawa said in distress.


	3. First Steps

Ch 3. First Steps

All of the detectives of the Task Force crowded around a table with all kinds of papers pertaining to what was called the Second Kira case right now. After Aizawa contacted L, or Near, he told him to hold a meeting and discuss the details of the case. Sayu also attended this meeting by Aizawa's request.

Aizawa began the meeting by saying, "Okay so we have finally reached a conclusion that this is definitely a result of the Death Note. The police have found the detectives briefcases which somehow survived the fire, and we have recovered the interview, which states that the owner of the Osaka chain knows nothing of these people. I personally do not believe this and think we should definitely revisit the owner of the restaurant. I will send Matsuda to do the interview."

"Why Matsuda?" Ide asked with a confused face.

"He will use a fake name and bring a search warrant, one that he will get from L," Aizawa said confirming Ide's question.

"So I'm going to look for a Death Note, what makes you so sure it is?" Matsuda inquired.

"Well really it is a theory Sayu introduced, but the pieces fit," Aizawa confessed, "Sayu, why don't you explain?"

"Well I looked at all the files to the Death Note case, including the one that said my brother was Kira," she frowned, then shook it off and continued, "according to the rules, someone may make someone else commit murders, then commit suicide, so I assume, he tried to kill the members in a way that no one would suspect him, then kill off the killer so they couldn't find any evidence from him, then when the two detectives went, they were going to pull the information out of him eventually, so they probably started a house under command of the death note in an attempt to burn the papers as well." Her theory made perfect sense, but she still wanted to continue. "The reason the interrogation was so short is that he most likely wrote their names in a death note, which our detectives did not know about, telling them to go home at the time they left the restaurant them start a house fire. Personally I would have used heart attacks to kill all of them so their could be no relation to their deaths, or at least no possible relation to him," Sayu said closing her theory. It all fit perfectly, all Matsuda had to do is find the death note, then arrest the man. It was almost perfect.

Without another moment Matsuda sprung to his feet and headed out the door. On his way to his car he changed out his name tag with the fake one, which read Chin S**huusennin.** He had a black Ferrari, it was a sleek and fast car. It had beautiful chrome spinners on the rims, and had an incredibly unique design, but it was beautiful. He violently ripped open his door, almost pulling it off the hinges and then plopped down angrily in his chair. You could tell by his behavior and his facial expression that he wasn't to happy about going on this interrogation. He figured it had to get done, so he let out a long heavy sigh then drove off. Within a few minutes he was at the doorstep of the Osaka restaurant.

It looked like your average Japanese restaurant, and the decorations really brought it to life. Matsuda flipped open his wallet with his badge inside, and gently opened the door to the restaurant. Once inside he noticed there were people at almost every table, eating the traditional rice eaten in Japan. The lighting was dim, and it brought out the candles and decorations. Matsuda could smell the fresh cooked fish and almost wished he could stop and eat some, but he knew he was to busy. He saw a small podium at the entrance with a lady about his age, around thirty four. She had long blond hair, and beautiful sparkling eyes. She wore the outfit of a waitress, a black top, with a white skirt at the bottom. She stood in a graceful position with one leg up and in a bright smile. Her name tag read the words "Yori Misora."

Matsuda was dressed in his usual agent garb, a black tux. He had a gun fastened onto his belt that he held in a holster.

"I'm here to see your boss," Matsuda said as he raised his badge then kept walking towards the office door.

"It is no use," she replied before I could go in, "he is on vacation right now."

"Call him and tell him the Japanese Task Force wants to question him," Matsuda replied in the most official voice he could muster up.

"He doesn't like to be disturbed," she said clutching her keyboard in fear.

"I won't harm you, and I know you have to feed your family and fear for your job, but you must get him on the line," Matsuda said patting her on the shoulder and whispering to her in a comforting voice.

"I can give you the number, but please don't let him know I gave it to you, I don't want to be fired," she said still fearful.

"Thank you," Matsuda responded happily.

The tall pale skinned man was laying out along the poolside of his villa. He was wearing long pants without a shirt and was looking into the sky. Above him was a beast, or a shinigami that only he was able to see. He was black and had long wings that spread out, giving the man shade. He looked to be a wealthy business man of about forty or forty-five years old. On the side of him was a black notebook that had the words Death Note written on them. He held a red, juicy apple firmly in his hands. The man looked back at the Shinigami, and them back towards the pool. The man, though he was older, looked to be around twenty or so.

He took off his pants to reveal a bathing suit underneath then jumped into the shallow pool. He swam in the clear blue water for a little while when his phone rang and interrupted his vacation. He hated to be interrupted!

He answered the phone with a grunt that sounded like "hello."

On the other line was his waitress, Yori, who said, "Sir, a man by the name of Chin S**huusennin from the Japanese Task Force wanted to question you, but I let him know you weren't here, and he left, but somehow he got your phone number."**

**"Were you the one to give it to him," he said as if he could sense the uneasiness in her voice. **

**"No, of course not," she said a little shaky. He could see right through her though, and knew she had. **

**"I'll deal with you later!" he said in a criminal voice then slammed the phone shut. He drew the notebook from the chair and took out a pen then realized that he needed a face for the notebook to work. **

**He immediately called her back, and if he could get a picture from her would excuse her carelessness. When she picked up the phone she said still a little ancy, "Hello, Yori Misora speaking, this is Osaka of Japan, how may I help you?" **

**"Yori, this is Nushi, do you have a picture of this detective?" he asked nervous, if the agent found out about the death note, he was going to get the death penalty for certain. **

**"I managed to get a picture of his face as he leaned in to talk to me, I'll send it to you now," she replied with an excited cheer because she may be able to keep her job after all. **

**.**

**"Good, you can keep your job just a little longer now," the man replied coldly. He scanned over the picture then pulled the notebook open. He began to write down the name Chin Shuusennin in the notebook. Within forty seconds another agent that stood in his way would die of a ca accident, so he figured that would keep his name clear. **

**Matsuda was driving back to the task force agency when a call came in through his phone. He withdrew it from his pocket and looked at the number, it was the number of the Osaka owner.**

**Matsuda thought quickly to himself before answering, "He most likely tried killing me by my fake name, and is trying to verify that I am dead. He most likely said I would die in a car crash, so it wouldn't lead to him. My phone should be destroyed in that case. If I answer then he will know for sure that I am not, which will likely cause him to kill the girl who gave me his number, for I know she called him and told him about me already. She must've gotten a picture while I was there. It would be better to think that there is nothing in his way for now, so we can get more clues and he will be that much more reckless, and the cops left it up to us." Matsuda took one last look at his phone as he dropped it underneath his tire causing it to get obliterated, that way it would look as if it were destroyed. This must've been the work of the Death Note, now it was just to prove it. They had taken the first steps in solving this case!**


End file.
